Ask Us Anything! Hetalia Edition!
by BrandyDawn98D
Summary: Hello! Welcome! Come in, sit down, and watch as chaos ensues while the countries try to answer the many questions you lovely fan girls and boys have for them! Just...don't expect a direct answer. They get distracted easily. I own nothing except Brandy! Keep questions T rated please! Questions only accepted by PM! R&R!
1. An Epic Introduction

A girl about 15 or so walks into the World Conference Meeting room. She has brownish red hair (lighter than Romano's, but not as light as Italy's) that falls about to her shoulders in somewhat messy waves. She coughs nervously, aware of the nations watching as she pushes up her purple glasses up her nose, the light glaring off of them and making it impossible to see her bright blue-green eyes.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to 'Ask Us Almost Anything! Hetalia Edition!' I'm going to let our lovely nations explain everything! By the way, I own nothing!" She rushes through her introduction, looking around the table before taking her seat between America and Britain. She looks expectantly at Britain, biting her bottom lip.

"Thank you Brandy. Is it okay that we call you that?" he glances at the author.

"Brandy is fine, thanks." she gives him a nod to continue.

"Alrighty, then. As Brandy said, welcome. This is a lovely little story we were all blackmailed into by this random human. We will be asked questions by you, the readers, and we shall answer them to the best of our ability." The Brit looked around Brandy at America, who sat up a little straighter and said his part... with a mouth full of food.

"Erf yurve godda keshun...munch munch..."

"America! Stop eating with your mouth full of food, you bloody git! We're trying to make a good first impression!" Britain yelled as he took away America's bag of McDonald's and hit him upside the head with it.

"Okay, jeez, I'm sorry!" the American sighed at the waste of food, but recovered quickly and was soon shouting again. "If you've got a question, message Brandy or leave it in the reviews! Please keep the questions rated T! We wouldn't want to stress the poor little writer girl so much that the hero have to save her from you peeps!"

"I would not go under pressure enough to need saving! I would just ignore any inappropriate questions about you guys!" Brandy exclaimed, also hitting her country upside the head.

"This is country abuse!" America cried while trying (and failing) to protect himself.

"Would you like me to help you? You should apply a bit more of the pressure, da?" Russia said cheerfully, suddenly popping up from behind the two.

"Nah, I've got this." Brandy said, ignoring the purple aura coming off the country and continuing the "country abuse"

"Well, while these idiots are busy, I shall bid you all adieu, mon beautés. We look forward to your questions!" France said with a flip of his hair.

Then, the room burst into madness.

"Wait, will there be pasta next time?!" came a cry from the back of the room.

"Yes, Italy. We can bring pasta."

"Potato bastard! Leave my brother alone!"

"Calm down, Romano! Have a churro!"

"Everybody shut up! The awesome is speaking!"

"This is why I refrain from speaking..."

"Does anyone care to hear my opinion?"

"God, you western nations are giving me a headache."

"Big brother, can we leave now?

"Big brother... MARRIAGE!"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol...Voodkaaaa!"

"Shut up you bloody frog! No one cares to hear you opinion!"

"BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!"

"I am, like, totally fed up with this meeting."

"Fine! I'm leaving then!"

"Me, too!" after a chorus of agreements, everyone left, except for a smiling Canada and a very pale Brandy.

"This wasn't a good idea, was it?" Brandy asked out loud.

"I think you could have done better."

"Thanks, Canada."

"Well, goodbye everybody! See you next chapter!" Canada says happily, while him and Brandy wave at nothing in particular.

* * *

**Hey guys! Send in your questions, and don't forget to leave review and tell me how I'm doing! I'm open to criticism, just be nice, okay? Reviewers get hugs and pancakes from Canada!**


	2. Meet Meri

"Hey guys! We're back!" Brandy exclaimed to the group of nations a little too cheerfully. "Today, we have a guest! She was one of the first one's to give her questions through messaging me, and she gets the great honor of asking the first question! Come on in, Meri!"

A girl a little taller than Brandy came in and stood next to the red-head. She had dark chocolate-brown curly hair pulled back into a pony-tail, brownish golden eyes, and light brown skin. She wore blue skinny jeans ripped at the knees, sparkly golden-and-pink-flowered wedge sneakers, a black Crash Love T-Shirt, and a necklace with a guitar pick signed by Jade Puget, and some small golden hoop earrings.

"Hi! I'm Meri! I've got a couple of questions and Brandy said that you guys didn't mind too much..." she trailed off, looking around the room awkwardly.

"Vé, we don't mind at all! Would you like some pasta?" Italy piped up from his seat near the back, holding up a dish of pasta. "Me and my best friend Germany made it!"

"Ooh! Pasta!" she clapped her hands and half walked half ran to Italy's spot with Brandy right on her heels.

"Here you go, pretty ladies!" Italy smiled widely as the girls took their plates. All the nations watched in shock as the food dissipated, leaving two plates on the table sparkling clean.

"Holy crow, Italy, Germany! You guys are good cooks!" Brandy exclaimed. The nations gave their thanks, staring in bewilderment as the girls walked back to the front of the room like nothing had happened.

"Bloody hell! They eat just like America!" Britain whispered to France, who nodded.

"Are you trying to say something? Just because I eat fast doesn't mean I'm fat, Britain!" Meri snapped out of nowhere.

"I never said that! I was just commenting... are you American by any chance?"

"I am!" Brandy jumps and does a little fist pump.

"Wow... patriotic much there Brandy?" Meri laughs.

"Just a bit." Brandy shrugs, then looks at her invisible watch. "Oh my goodness we should get started on them questions!"

"Oh! Right! I have them written!" Meri pulls out a piece of paper, looks over it a couple of times, and smiles. "Okay! Now, I'm a rocker in heart and soul, as we say here in Holland. So... America? You gave me AFI. That's all I need. Can I get a bro-fist?!"

"Sure!" He jumps up dramatically, and the two bro-fist. "Though since you're a girl, I dunno what we'd call it."

"Eh, whatever. Next question!" she looks back down to her paper. "Well, this isn't really a question."

She walks over to France, who looks up at her with interest. "May I 'elp you, ma chère?"

"Uh, yeah...erm...Je t'aime!" she quickly kissed the startled Frenchman on the cheek, blushed, and ran back to Brandy's side and stuck the paper in front of her face before anyone else could figure out what just happened.

"Next! Russia!" she looked up from her paper to find the country. When she found him, she smiled and began to speak with a very good Russian accent. "I've practiced for a little while, and people tell me it sounds real enough. Which stinks actually because I was aiming for a Dutch accent, only my English is so flawless that it morphed. Anyway, how is it?"

"Da, you are pretty close! Try using the broken English more, and you be perfect!" he gave his signature sweet smile, which made Meri beam with pride.

"I thank you!" she giggled and spoke normally. "Um, okay, next! Italy!"

"Ve? What is it pretty lady? Do you want more pasta?"

"No, I'm full now, thanks! I just wanted to know if I could be a box-of-tomatoes-fairy too!"

"You mean you believe in them, too? This is fantastico! I always thought that I was alone and Germany told me there was no such thing but you just proved him wrong and.. Wait Germany put me down!"

"Nein! Italy, you are a grown man, not a child! We're leaving now!" Germany stopped at the door, turning to Meri. "I apologize, but once you get him started talking about this, he'll never shut up. Its nothing personal."

"Oh...okay..." Meri said. While all the nations watched, she shuffled over to a corner and sat down crossed legged, humming "Silver and Cold" by AFI. Brandy sighed and walked over, waving a hand in front of her face before claiming "we lost her."

"France, can you help me walk her to her car?" Brandy asked as she took one of Meri's hands, while France took the other. They led the disoriented girl out the door, not noticing the blush that had found its way to her face once again.

"Well, since Brandy's not here to say it, review please! And don't forget to leave a question!" Britain said with a smile.

* * *

**Yo guys! Yes, a quick update! Its unheard of for me! Well, since Britain stole my words, I guess I'll just wish you all a good day/night!**


	3. Authors Note! Please Read!

**Hey people! Due to me accidentally breaking some rules, questions will only be accepted by PM! If you're a guest and want to ask a question, then I'm sorry! No more leaving questions in the reviews! I know I should be updating sooner, but I've been busy! Seriously! Just moved into a new house and all that loveliness... Ah! I'm rambling! I am deeply sorry and tonight I will stay up until the next chapter is complete! And if you left something in the reviews before, I promise I will get to it! Just, don't do it any more guys! If you do then I'll have to re-upload the story and.. that's a lot of work. Sorry guys!**


	4. The Returning Apology!

**Hey guys! Yeah, its been a while.. Sorry!**

**Our internet got shut off, and I'm going off of my friends laptop! I will be posting updates on my profile on how the situation is going. Once we get it back for good, I will be updating regularly once again! And so, as an apology, here is a chapter to make up for it!**

**And also, before I forget! Meri is now a permanent co-host of the story! She will represent the readers who have submitted questions! I know you guys sent in those OC's, but it's hard to make them all without them turning out the same Mary Sue types. So I decided Meri will just be the representative for all you lovelies!**

***cue the crickets chirping***

**Yeahh... Anyways... We will be doing one question a chapter, which Meri will read off, and the countries (including Prussia!) will answer to the best of their ability. And please, no pairing questions! I don't want to lose any readers just because I don't ship certain characters... That would suck!**

**And if you're planning to declare your love to any character, please don't. It makes it awkward; and I know I let Meri, but since she will be staying with us I let that one by. Just this once, Meri! Never again! The rest of the rules are on my profile!**

**Yeah.. I think you guys want your chapter now.. Well, here you go!**

**Disclaimer (I think I forgot it in the other chapters O.O) I DON'T OWN HETALIA! Maybe one day I will own something.. Like a car, or a kitten :D**

**Enjoy~!**

**P.S. A special thanks to SnowFallsSilverOnRoute37 for editing this! Thank you so so so so much! I am forever in your debt. *bows respectfully* Not really, but still. It's the thought that counts.**

The room was yet again filled with countries, the room alive with the light buzz of light chit-chat. They weren't fighting yet, which was a good sign. The door creaked open loudly, making all the nations quiet down and turn their attention towards Brandy, who was half hiding behind the door.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! We kinda had to stop for a snack.." Brandy chuckled nervously.

"We? Do we have another visitor?" Britain asked after a sip of tea he got from God knows where.

"Uhm, not exactly..." She gave another laugh. "Meri's back guys!"

Meri slipped out from behind the door, giving a slight nod to the nations.

"What?! You told us we'd have a new person every time! What's next?! Do we not have a question either?!" Romano cried from his seat, giving a dramatized huff and crossing his arms across his chest like the drama king he secretly was.

"Actually, about that, aha.. yeah..." Brandy rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "No question this time! Only because I think we need to apologize!"

"We kinda sorta live on opposite sides of the planet, so things will be going at least a day behind." Meri stated bluntly.

"Exactly! But we do have a bit of a topic, if you wanna call it that!" Brandy plopped down in her seat between Britain and America. "I would like to discuss a bit of irony."

"Ve~ Why do you wanna talk about metal?" Italy cocked his head to the side like an adorable Italian puppy. The adorable-ness died when Romano smacked him upside the head.

"Not that kind of iron, idiota!" he growled at his brother.

"BACK ON TOPIC GUYS!" Brandy yelled, shutting up the Italians rather quickly. She propped her feet up on the table and leaned on the back to legs of her chair, much to Britain's dismay. "I realized how many OC's I would have had to use, and that they would have turned out to all be Mary Sue's. But isn't it ironic that the person who is going to represent them is named Meri? Get it? Meri! Ahahahahaa!"

Everyone, Meri especially, stared at her while she laughed at her own stupid little joke.

"Oh! I get it now!" America exclaimed, laughing loudly along with her. Everyone shook their heads at the two.

"Americans..." Russia sighed. Everyone mumbled in agreement.

All the nations filed out of the room, leaving the American's with Meri. When the American idiots stopped laughing, they looked around confused.

"Where'd everybody go? Why wasn't anyone laughing? That took me forever to think up!" Brandy pouted.

"It was a good joke, or pun, rather." Meri said, placing a hand on the red head's shoulder. "They just thought it was a bad excuse for an apology or something. "

"Ah, damn. Oh well! LET'S GO TO MCDONALD'S!" Brandy exclaimed, jumping on the table randomly. "AWAY!"

Meri glared at America.

"Did you let her have coffee today?" she asked.

"Uh, maybe?" he flinched away a little.

"It wasn't decaf, was it?" When America shook his head to signal no, Meri rolled her eyes and followed her hyperactive friend out to the car, with a sarcastic "To McDonald's!"

And with that, the room was empty once again.

**Ta-da! There's my epic fail of a filler chapter! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you hate me for not updating in so long? Review and tell me! Reviews motivate me to write faster! *hint, hint* Well, PM me any questions and check out my profile for my terrible apologies and the new rules I made up on a whim! And please don't hesitate to review. See that box down there? It's just begging for you to fill it with your opinion.. Go ahead.. Ya know you want to!**

**Until next time!**

**~BrandyDawn98D**


End file.
